Pre-Event Timeline
1944 Thursday, November 2 Brooks Range, Alaska *An aircraft of unknown origin crash lands. Among the survivors are Sophia, Thomas, Simon and William. *Sophia convinces Thomas to gather all the able-bodied and unharmed survivors and leave. Her, William and the rest stay behind. *The OSS detains them. Mount Inostranka, Barrows, Alaska *The detainees are brought to a facility and imprisoned. Tuesday, December 5 Mount Inostranka, Barrows, Alaska *The detainees take mugshots. 1953 Wednesday, December 9 Mount Inostranka, Barrows, Alaska *The detainees take more mugshots. 1955 Wednesday, August 17 Mount Inostranka, Barrows, Alaska *Photos are taken of the detainees behind a fence. 1968 Tuesday, May 21 Mount Inostranka, Barrows, Alaska *The detainees take mugshots again. 1980 - 1987 Unknown Date Chicago, Illinois *Sean Walker is born. Unknown Date Atlanta, Georgia *Leila Buchanan is born to Michael and Valerie Buchanan. 1986 Friday, April 25 Mount Inostranka, Barrows, Alaska *The detainees take new mugshots. 2000 Unknown Date Langley, Virginia *Simon takes a blood test with a fake vein to keep his cover and extraterrestrial origin secret. 2002 - 2003 Unknown Date Unknown Location *Samantha Buchanan is born. 2003 Saturday, September 20 Miami, Florida *David Martinez is born to Elias and Christina Martinez. 2005 Unknown Date Cambridge, Boston, Massachusetts *Sean meets Leila for the first time at MIT's swimming pool. Unknown Date (A day later) Cambridge, Boston, Massachusetts *~5:00 P.M., Eastern Time: Sean meets Leila outside of her dorm for swimming lessons. 2007 July ?? Mount Inostranka, Barrows, Alaska *William escapes the facility. Saturday, July 21 Unknown Location *Blake Sterling sends a dossier to Simon regarding Inostranka. 2009 Tuesday, January 20 Washington, D.C. *Eli assumes the presidential office with Raymond Jarvis as his vice president. Sunday, October 4 Mount Inostranka, Barrows, Alaska *The detainees take mugshots once again. October ?? Washington, D.C. *Eli confronts Blake about Inostranka and learns of the ninety-seven detainees. October ?? Los Angeles, California *Simon and the CIA track down William. October ?? (Two days later) Mount Inostranka, Barrows, Alaska *The CIA bring William back to the facility. *Simon and Sophia discuss William, the Event and Eli. October ?? Mount Inostranka, Barrows, Alaska *Eli visits the facility for the first time; Blake gives him a tour. *Eli meets with Sophia. Tuesday, October 27 Mount Inostranka, Barrows, Alaska *A file with the detainees' pictures and information is made for Eli. 2010 Saturday, September 4 Washington, D.C. *Christina hosts a dinner for Paper Dreams. North Shore, O'ahu, Hawaii *Greg Kervin goes surfing. Sunday, September 5 Unknown Location *Greg goes back home. *He looks for a ride to Miami. Monday, September 6 Washington, D.C. *Stars of Broadway perform on the South Lawn celebrating Labor Day. Eli steals the show with a drum solo with a standing ovation. Unknown Location *Greg meets a man at a diner and hitches a ride to Miami. Tuesday, September 7 Atlanta, Georgia *Leila babysits Sam. *She gets ready for a movie and romantic dinner with Sean. *Sean announces he is taking her on a cruise. Washington, D.C. *2:00 P.M., Eastern Time: A bipartisan meeting on health reform broadcasts live on MSNBC. Wednesday, September 8 Washington, D.C. *Eli increases funding for NASA. Thursday, September 9 Atlanta, Georgia *Leila goes to ask for time off from work, but Sean already cleared it up with her boss. *Sean buys Trident Cruise Lines tickets for him and Leila. *Sean asks Michael for Leila's hand in marriage; Michael gives Sean his blessing. Friday, September 10 Atlanta, Georgia *Leila goes shopping for a bikini. *She looks for cruise outfits in her closet. New York City, New York *JB and Marla Olsen go to see The American. Miami, Florida *Vicky Roberts prepares to go party at Opium Garden. *Vicky gets into the club with a half price bracelet. Saturday, September 11 New York City, New York *JB and Marla begin packing for the cruise. Miami, Florida *Vicky makes Greg fall during rollerblading and break his arm. *Vicky takes the blame for Greg's injury. *She gets cruise tickets for free to make up for Greg's broken arm. Sunday, September 12 Miami, Florida *JB and Marla miss the cruise ship. *Avias Air flies them to Antigua to catch up with it. Saint Lucia *Sean's marriage proposal is aborted when he has to rescue Vicky from drowning. The three of them, along with Greg have drinks on the beach. Washington, D.C. *Eli signs a clinic bill. Atlanta, Georgia *Michael calls Leila. *Intruders break into the Buchanan house, kidnap Sam and Michael and kill Val. Monday, September 13 Antigua *Leila becomes too sick to snorkle; since Greg's arm is in a cast, Sean and Vicky go by themselves. *Greg skips a safari excursion. *He visits Leila in her room, attempting to cheat on Vicky. *Greg is killed by Carter, dressed as a security guard, and Leila is sedated by him and another man posing as a security guard. *JB and Marla get on the ship; JB upgrades to a suite. *Sean returns to the ship later in the day. His room key does not work and Leila does not answer. *Sean learns at the front desk that there is no record of them ever being on the ship. *Sean and the security guard check out the room. Sean finds that JB and Marla have moved in and Leila is nowhere to be found. Sean panics, and he runs away. Wednesday, September 15 Washington, D.C. *Eli and Christina join top scientists in the Rose Garden for a green technologies reception. Thursday, September 16 Washington, D.C. *Exhibitions are announced for the Domestic Energy Summit. Miami, Florida *Carter threatens Michael with Leila and Sam's life if he does not fly Avias Air Flight 514. Saturday, September 18 Washington, D.C. - Coral Gables, Florida *The first family travels to Coral Gables for David's birthday festivities. Sunday, September 19 Miami, Florida *Eli visits his old high school and throws the first pitch at the baseball game. Monday, September 20 Coral Gables, Florida *Eli and Christina celebrate David's birthday at Eli's retreat. *Blake and Ray, along with General Whitman, make a last ditch attempt to convince Eli to cancel the press conference, but he refuses to change his mind. Miami, Florida *Michael boards Flight 514 as a pilot. *1:37 P.M., Eastern Time: Flight 514 prepares for flight and Sean sneaks on. *Simon contacts the plane tower to stop the plane. He learns he is too late and attempts to intercept it on the runway. He fails and the plane takes flight. *Sean tries to convince Michael to avoid attack; Dan Taylor tries to stop him. Michael shoots the co-pilot and veers the plane off-course. Coral Gables, Florida *Sophia and Eli prepare for the conference when an alarm sounds. While Eli is being evacuated, everyone notices Flight 514 descending towards them. The ground begins shaking and a strange loud noise is heard. *2:00 P.M., Eastern Time: Flight 514 disappears over the retreat due to Thomas' interference to protect Sophia. Outside of Yuma, Arizona *11:00 A.M., Mountain Time: The plane is teleported and belly lands. Category:Timeline